BLCA c45s02
Text Spike grimaced, as lanky as ever and dressed in hide and brown cloth clothes over a body that hadn't changed much in the years that had passed but all the same seemed far more adult. Worn-out moccasins protected his feet, and an old iron sword dangled in a leather sheath at his side as he held tightly onto the straps of the heavy pack bundled on his back, shivering a little. Rarity was plodding beside him, dressed in her own heavy cloak, fashion long abandoned for the comfort and warmth provided by the ugly, tattered cloth. She had a backpack on as well, and she was putting her best hoof forwards, making Spike smile a little through the weathered look his scales had already adapted as they silently made their way up the snowy mountain pass. It was rocky, treacherous, and to one side there was a bank of snow and a steep cliff leading down into a treacherous, ice-riddled ravine, and to the other was a jagged mountain wall... but the top of the pass was visible now even through the blowing white wall of snow around them, and it wouldn't be much longer before they were traveling over the plateau and down the other side. Then it was just two more hours through the easy part of the northern wastes to Silver Hoof, where they could live for a few months before moving on again. They were nomads, roaming from city-to-city, village-to-village, peddling the beautiful charms Rarity made out of gemstones and doing repair work. Rarity had taught the dragon how to work at a forge, overcoming her intense dislike to settle into this lifestyle... this life where they had each other, and in spite of the constant hardship they had seen amazing, beautiful sights, learned to be self-reliant in ways neither of them had ever imagined they could be, lived through good and bad experiences few others would ever face and become stronger, tighter, more-determined to be with one another... for as long as they could. Spike rubbed slowly at his forelimb, and Rarity looked at him worriedly, but the dragon only smiled and shook his head, saying awkwardly: "Sorry, just... thinking. It doesn't hurt..." "I'm sorry it didn't work properly." Rarity said quietly, but Spike only shook his head as he reached out and wrapped an arm around her, closing his eyes and bowing his head forwards as unicorn and dragon continued quietly onwards, the unicorn smiling faintly. "One day maybe we'll be passing through Ponyville, or Castle Enstasis itself... maybe then..." "Maybe." Spike murmured quietly, smiling awkwardly at Rarity, and this time his arm did give a twinge. His entire upper limb had been branded with runes meant to keep him from growing larger, so that he could always remain at a comfortable size... but slowly, the magical brand was becoming nothing more than simple scar tissue as the enchantment faded from it, and soon Spike would be growing again. Towards becoming an adult dragon... and that would make even the simplest of things awkward with the unicorn he so cherished. But they were determined to make it work, even though Rarity knew that with Spike's lifespan as well... giving up so much for the drop in the bucket she would be to him with the fifty or so years of life she probably had to live – assuming the fumes from the ugly forges they usually rented out when they could didn't kill her – was a foolish, unbelievable, and absolutely romantic gesture. He would still be a young dragon when she was old and withered... and she smiled faintly, looking at him, so good, so pure, so ready to sacrifice so much for her... in fact, he had already sacrificed and suffered so much, from losing the lower half of his tail defending her from New Equestrian soldiers to the awful failed enchantment on his arm... They moved from town-to-town, after all, to keep themselves from being tracked down by Luna... or worse, any dregs of New Equestria. New Equestria, after all, had formed a list of the former Starlit Knights and everyone else associated with Luna. Those on that list who didn't openly ally themselves with New Equestria had automatically been declared as Luna's allies and were to be hunted down like criminals. Even now that New Equestria was gone, ponies that couldn't stand up to Luna or Luna's forces were taking out their frustrations on possible friends of Luna... and thus it complicated the situation for the two. They had thought about setting up a home somewhere, somewhere no one had ever been... except the night was everywhere, and the presence of ponies attracted curious creatures of darkness. Neither of them knew if they were being looked for, but they both knew that Luna and Scrivener and Twilight all didn't like to let things go... and they had heard terrible rumors about Twilight Shadow, and just what the Lich was capable of. That she now had a Draconequus servant... and it made Rarity shudder to think that Discombobulation might be forced to serve Twilight out of something other than his own will. They had encountered the nosy creature more than once on their journeys, after all, and he had never seemed very fond of what Scrivener and Luna were up to. Then Spike winced and grabbed the back of Rarity's cloak, holding her in place as his other hand went to his sword, and Rarity froze up as she heard it too. A distinct grumble, a hiss... and then the two hurriedly pressed against the cliff wall, wincing and staring up in fear as a long, red-scaled neck craned over the cliff and a dragon peered down the mountainside. It rumbled a bit, and Spike closed his eyes, praying silently before he resisted the temptation to curse when a voice asked coldly: "What is it?" The red dragon only grunted, then rumbled in a rough, heavily-accented voice: "Smell smoke." "Maybe you're smelling yourself." muttered the voice, and then it faded as it said something else, and the dragon growled before withdrawing. Spike cursed under his breath as he looked up worriedly, hurrying to process what was happening. After the end of the civil war, many of the dragon had gone back to their old territories and others had fled the nation in disgust and fear. Some, however, had decided to stick with pockets of newfound allies: lacking morality, and instead eager for treasure and revenge, they gladly banded up with bandits and thieves, especially the younger, smaller dragons like the one above that still had a good few years – and a good few tons of muscle and scale – on Spike. Attacking caravans and travelers helped sate both their bloodlust and their greed for shiny objects, and they got to enjoy bossing around the other bandits since they were usually made the leader's second-in-command... until they inevitably lost their temper with the leader of the bandit group, ate him, and flew off to find a new group of thugs to 'help out.' Spike took a slow breath as he tried to figure out what they could do: if the bandits were camping on the plateau, there was no way they could make it safely across, even in the blizzard. But likewise, they couldn't turn back... but there was a cave not far from here they could hide in, that... "Spike..." Rarity whimpered, and the dragon frowned as he began to look towards her... before his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the sight of two Nibelung looking dumbly up at them, one of them carrying a load of lumber and the other with an axe on his shoulder. Spike swallowed slowly as the dwarf with the axe blinked, then grinned widely, and then the dragon cursed as he stepped forwards and breathed out a blast of flame, setting the wood in the other Nibelung's arm aflame and making it squeal, throwing the logs in all directions and distracting the fellow dwarf. There was a commotion above as Spike and Rarity ran up the last of the pass, and the unicorn and young dragon bolted past a stunned group of three rag-tag ponies in furs and the red dragon, before one of the bandits laughed and then picked up his crossbow, grinning as he leapt into the air and the Pegasus' wings spread, shouting cheerfully: "Well, fillies and colts, 'lessen my eyes deceive me we got ourselves the entertainment for the long night ahead! Rack 'em up!" The earth pony thugs charged as the Pegasus shot forwards, the dragon grinning as it leapt into the air and flapped its wings, sending out a gust of snow before it shot through the blizzard as Rarity shrieked and Spike sprinted, holding tightly onto the unicorn's hood. He shot a terrified look over his shoulder even as he drew his sword, running across the wide, snowy plateau towards the distinct, U-shaped opening between a pair of tall, flat-topped cliffs that would lead down the steep mountain path, that if they could reach would give them at least a chance to escape... And then the red dragon slammed down into this opening, blocking their passage as it leaned forwards with a snarl before roaring loudly, and Spike and Rarity both skidded to a halt. He began to turn to try and run to the side, but a bolt shot into the ground next to him, and the dragon instead stumbled around in a circle and rose his sword with a wince as the dragon loomed over them with a snarling grin: he could at least hope the beast behind him wouldn't attack them while it enjoyed the sight of Spike trying desperately to defend Rarity from the three – make that five – thugs... The Pegasus hovered easily in the whipping snows, grinning widely as his crossbow dangled from his hooves, the earth pony thugs on either side of him looking eagerly towards Rarity as she trembled and slipped backwards, then shrank away from the dragon as well, shivering. The Nibelung were approaching quickly as well, and Spike's mouth went dry as the Pegasus leader said mockingly: "Well, what do we have 'ere, a young knight and his lady fair? How touching! How quaint! Tell you what, young sirrah, you give us the night with your lady love and we'll give her back to you in the morning when we're done with 'er. We ain't murderers, you see, just... adventurers, who happen to be a little down on their luck. But oh, a night with lady fortune there looks like it could perk us right back up..." There were chuckles from the thugs, and Spike trembled before he rose his sword, shouting: "Over my dead body! I won't let you lay a hoof on her!" "I was so dearly hoping you'd say that. See, if you hadn't, I'd feel bad about this." the Pegasus said with relish, and then he rose his crossbow and fired it, before laughing when Rarity's horn glowed and a barrier appeared in front of Spike, the dragon wincing as the bolt bounced off of this. "Oh, what's that? Who's protecting who now, you need to cling to mommy's skirts a little or-" He was drowned out by a fearsome roar, the Pegasus frowning and looking up irritably at the red dragon... but the dragon was staring over its shoulder up at a dark shape looming in the blanketing snow. Much larger than the young red dragon, and the reptile yelped before leaping upwards, flapping its wings and knocking both Rarity and Spike flat as it almost trampled them in its hurry to take to the air, the Pegasus falling backwards and staring with shock at the much-larger shape as he yelled: "Blimey! Leave those two as fodder, we gotta get out of here!" The bandits turned to run away... and then the corpse of the red dragon fell from the air, crushing a Nibelung and earth pony beneath it as the carcass twitched once, an awful wound ripped straight through its form. The Pegasus howled in horror, leaning backwards, but his expression of shock lasted only for a moment before a blast of lightning hammered into him and all-but-disintegrated the equine. The remaining thug and Nibelung both screamed in fear, the earth pony falling and cowering and the Nibelung trying to claw his way over the barrier of the dragon's corpse... but the moment he began to climb over the top of it, a shape shot down through the air and smashed into his skull, snapping his neck and knocking him keeling backwards before the same dark shape shot down and crunched the earth pony loudly under its large hooves, the black shape of the winged unicorn smiling coldly, contritely before it looked calmly up as her starry mane and tail swirled in the opposite direction of the wind. Spike and Rarity stared in shock at the sight of Luna as she stepped forwards before they both looked to the side as the enormous shape slid down the rock wall to join them on the lower plateau, and Scrivener Blooms leaned down and smiled through the whipping snow as Luna said tenderly: "My friends! How fortunate this meeting is... for thee more than us, I think. Come, we shall take thee into Silver Hoof." "It's good to see you both. We heard there were bandits in the mountains, and Luna and I needed a little... relaxation." Scrivener added, smiling as Spike and Rarity only trembled and stared at the two. "Well, hurry up, now. Luna hates the cold." "Shut up, Scrivy." Luna muttered irritably, and Scrivener snorted in entertainment before the winged unicorn stepped forwards and gazed radiantly over the two, saying softly: "Fear not. We hold no grudge against thee... we are truly glad to see thee both. Come, come, I am eager to talk! I have been doing nothing but dreary political babbling for the past week and I would kill for the simple pleasures of good company." She paused, glanced meditatively over her shoulder at the corpses. "I suppose I did." Then she smiled and laughed, and even though it chilled both Spike and Rarity, they nodded mutely as Scrivener dropped himself low and extended a wing down like a ramp, letting them crawl up onto the back of the enormous Tyrant Wyrm as Luna followed them up. She half-pushed them into the space between Scrivener's bone pistons, both unicorn and dragon looking awkward as Spike nervously sheathed his sword, and then they both simply looked silently up at Luna as she smiled warmly from one to the other, saying eagerly: "This is such a welcome sight! Such a good omen! I have not seen thee for... for years, aye! How long has it been, two and a half? Aye, at least..." Scrivener rumbled as he straightened then jogged easily forwards before leaping into the air, massive, powerful wings flapping as Spike squeaked and Rarity yelped, both clinging fearfully to the back of the Tyrant Wyrm as Luna only laughed and stood calmly as they took to the skies, saying easily: "Fear not, friends, we shan't let thee fall... my husband has long gotten used to flight and carrying passengers. There is no better steed than my handsome monster." Spike gave a weak laugh, and Rarity smiled nervously from beneath her hood before Luna leaned forwards, looking expectantly from one to the other as she asked quickly: "But tell me! Just what have thee been doing with thy lives? Oh, I am so delighted to see both of thee! This is wonderful, magnificent timing... what were thee doing there, though, traveling through such harsh terrain as evening begins to set... why, the old Rarity would have feigned death at the thought of such a journey, and Spike, thou must truly have grown strong to show such courage in the face of the adversity of mountain, blizzard and bandit!" "We... we were traveling to Silver Hoof ourselves, actually, Queen Luna-" Rarity began, and then Luna huffed and stomped her hooves rapidly, making Scrivener grumble a bit. "I'm sorry, it's... simply been so long..." "And I have not forgotten thee and strongly suspect thou hast not forgotten me. I am Luna, and Scrivener is Scrivener. Or beetle or monster or steed or great irritating beast, whichever suits the moment." Luna replied firmly, and Scrivener mumbled but nodded in agreement all the same as he flew easily through the blizzard, every flap of his powerful wings strong enough to send ripples through the storm around them. "But is thy home in Silver Hoof, then?" "No, we're... we travel from place-to-place." Spike supplied after Rarity looked at him, the dragon swallowing a bit with an awkward smile as Luna softened. "We kept on the move to stay... out of sight and well... it's hard, but we've experienced so much of Equestria, from border to border, sea to sea... and Rarity and me, we... we only need each other." He smiled over at her, and the unicorn smiled back and nodded slowly as Luna gazed at them approvingly, nodding slowly and murmuring: "That is wonderful. Thy love is as strong as it was years ago... I am proud of thee both. But I shall not accept seeing thee homeless. Enstasis is safe now, Ponyville is too... thou may have thy lodgings in our Castle or in thy old home, Rarity, the village is peaceful and quiet and the home of understanding and compassionate ponies once more." Both dragon and unicorn fidgeted a bit, and Luna smiled a little before she frowned slightly, leaning towards Spike as he rubbed awkwardly at his arm with a wince. "Thou art injured." "No, not... not really..." he began, and then he winced when Luna huffed and stepped forwards, flicking her horn to roll up his sleeve. Spike quickly grabbed it through, holding it down with a blush, and then he winced when Luna huffed and slashed her horn outwards, simply cutting through the cloak to reveal his bicep, and Luna's eyes widened in shock at the scar tissue and seared runes. "Who did this to thee?" she snarled, leaning forwards, and Spike and Rarity both stared at her with shock before Luna reared back as Scrivener's eyes widened in surprise as images and emotions entered his mind from her. "I'll rip them limb-from-limb!" "W-What, no! No, no, it... didn't heal or work properly, but it's an enchantment we got some unicorn to do for us." Spike said hurriedly, raising a hand, and now Luna stared at him, startled. "He... he was running a traveling show, going around Equestria and helping people in... odd situations. In exchange for a bunch of gems, he went ahead and put this enchantment on me, but it didn't work right... it's supposed to stop me from growing bigger..." "Of course it did not work properly, that is not an enchantment, that is a curse!" Luna said crossly, and both Rarity and Spike looked dumbfounded before the dragon winced when the winged unicorn smacked his forehead with a hoof. "And thou should have come to us! I... ridiculous, Twilight Shadow or myself or even Celestia would have been the wiser choice, not some... crackpot old fool who apparently does not know the difference between a miserable curse and a permanency seal!" Luna huffed a bit, and then Scrivener supplied dryly: "Calm down now, Luna. They didn't know... and can you really blame them for not deciding to stop in to Enstasis for that?" Luna mumbled a little, and Rarity smiled awkwardly over her shoulder at Scrivener as Spike looked up with a faint laugh, rubbing at his arm slowly with a wince. "Well, I guess that's why it burns most of the time..." "Aye, it would. 'Tis not simply stopping thy growth, 'tis stopping up everything. Reducing thy strength, shortening thy lifespan... this could have killed thee by now had it been properly applied instead of... is this truly branded upon thy limb?" Luna poked at it with a wince, looking disgusted. "By Mimir's head, Spike. Thou must be a masochist to have endured this." "We thought... well..." Spike fell silent, reaching out and taking one of Rarity's hooves as she flushed... and Luna sighed and softened as she looked from one to the other before nodding silently, and she let the subject drop, instead gazing up at the dark clouds not high above as Scrivener continued to push through the violent blizzard. They landed outside of Silver Hoof less than an hour later, and Scrivener let them off, then shrank down and followed them into the lamplit streets of town as the wind and snow swirled quietly around them. Their royal carriage was parked outside a cozy, picturesque inn, and the four headed towards this before Rarity and Spike both winced as Greater Nightmares flickered into being around them, one of them saying softly: "Welcome back... to all of you." Luna insisted that they stay with them, and the comfort of the inn over a tent, a dreary hostel, or the decrepit ruins of some soon-to-be-torn-down building reminded Rarity of why she had once pined for luxury and riches. She and Spike were able to curl up in a snug, plush bed for the first time in what had literally been years, beneath soft blankets, safe from the harsh weather outside. Scrivener and Luna only stopped in to say goodnight before giving them the one thing that had been rarer for them than the comfort of being safe indoors: privacy. In the morning, Scrivener and Luna greeted them warmly, then took them for breakfast, and both Rarity and Spike ate ravenously after a little encouragement from the King and Queen to help themselves. It had been days since either of them had eaten more than bread and the little they were able to forage out of the winter-blanketed wilds. Afterward, they had spent the morning together in a common room at the inn, and Luna and Scrivener had listened intently to the stories the two had told until Spike had finally winced and grabbed at his arm, and Luna looked at it meditatively before saying quietly: "If thou trusts me... I shall remove this binding." "But... the... what about me and Rarity? I..." Spike hesitated, looking quietly over at Scrivener and Luna as he wrapped his arm around the unicorn, who had smiled faintly and closed her eyes as she'd dropped her head against his shoulder. "I'd rather live one pony's life with her... than a thousand years alone." Scrivener and Luna traded thoughtful looks, and then the King of the Night smiled slightly as he said softly: "Well, maybe Luna and I can help you both with that, too. First, though, let's remove that curse before it burns you anymore than it already has. I doubt you're going to immediately puff up to full dragon size after we do." "I did once before." Spike mumbled, and Rarity smiled and nudged him gently, the dragon sighing as he'd sat up on the couch and the unicorn slipped away before he held his arm nervously out over the table. "Okay, okay. Let's do this." Scrivener and Luna both bowed their heads forwards, horns glowing, as Luna focused on the dragon and on the curse, leaning forwards as the glow around hers became brighter as Scrivener added power and focus... and then her horn gave a single firm pulse, and Spike winced and hissed through his teeth as the scarring on his arm and the burnt-in wounds glowed before steaming as they visibly healed, the dragon's eyes widening in shock. Luna's own opened after a moment, and she smiled slightly as Scrivener relaxed as well, the winged unicorn saying kindly: "No runes, no curse, no problem. None except the fact that thou art a dragon, and thy beloved a unicorn... but perhaps we can help with this as well. But thou must trust us... and thou must be willing to come back to our dark castle. Firstly because whilst I can place a permanency charm upon thee to cease thee from growing larger, it will be... ugly and shoddy, even with the help of Scrivener Blooms. As I have learned... some things it is best not to rush." She quieted for a moment, nodding slowly before clearing her throat and straightening to look across at Rarity, saying seriously: "As for thee... there are several ways by which we can increase thy lifespan. Some are more costly than others, and I do not wish to make thee into Moon Blessed or a demon. But if I could make thee ageless, even at cost, Rarity, ensuring that thou would live for as long as Spike did... would thou accept that offer?" "After everything Spike's done for me? I don't even have to hesitate, I don't even have to ask the consequences, as long as I get to be with him." Rarity replied quietly, smiling faintly even as the purple dragon frowned a little, looking nervously at his healed arm before the unicorn turned to him and said softly: "You were willing to give up everything for me, to take that silly risk we did with that... that liar. We're together in all things, aren't we, Spike? You know that I'll... I won't leave you." They looked at each other silently for a few moments... and then Spike nodded slowly before he looked up with an awkward smile, saying finally: "I guess... we're ready to go to Enstasis when you are, then." "Excellent. We'll leave in a few minutes. Pack thy things." Luna said cheerfully, and then she hopped to her hooves and almost bounced out of the room, Spike and Rarity staring in surprise as Scrivener awkwardly shrugged and stood up as well, giving them a half-embarrassed grin before he turned and hurried out after her. Luna was true to her word: no sooner had Rarity and Spike packed up the last of their things and gotten back into their traveling clothes than the Greater Nightmares had knocked at their door to get their bags for them. They dubiously handed their packs over and headed down to the carriage, and for a moment, Spike could only look awkwardly at the titanic demon hooked up to the front, pawing its cloven hooves eagerly at the ground. Mighty Nidhogg, well-known now as a defender and bodyguard of Scrivener and Luna, said to be even faster than Rainbow Dash had once been... and then a chill ran down Spike's spine when Nidhogg looked at him with his mauve eyes and winked, then grinned beneath the skull mask that protected its- "OhholycrapitsRainbowDash." Spike whispered stupidly, and Rarity looked up in shock at Nidhogg, opening her mouth with a frown... before Nidhogg caught the look and posed pointedly, and the unicorn almost fell over before Luna leaned out of the carriage door and shouted at them, and the dragon winced, feeling half-terrified, half-relieved as he mumbled: "Oh holy crap. Oh holy crap." Rarity only nodded mutely before she and Spike headed numbly towards the carriage, climbing into the spacious, smooth oak interior and sitting themselves awkwardly on the cushioned bench across from Scrivy and Luna, and the King and Queen inspected them as a Greater Nightmare closed the door before Luna smiled slightly and leaned forwards, saying cheerfully: "Thou recognized Rainbow Dash!" "Oh holy crap." Spike mumbled, rubbing at his face and looking up apprehensively, shuddering a bit as Rarity stared numbly across at Scrivener and Luna. "But... I... I thought he was dead! Him and Applejack for... that whole... Children of Equestria thing, the rumors were... what they said you guys did to them, I... I... does that mean Applejack-" "Nay, I fear not. Applejack refused until the very end to repent, to show any compassion for what she did, for... killing our daughter." Luna said softly, closing her eyes, and both Rarity and Spike looked up sharply at this, and the winged unicorn only smiled, eyes still closed. "My husband revived her, but... for a time, she was dead. They... they burned her to death in her own room..." She shook her head, grimacing in disgust before Scrivener looked up and said quietly: "But Rainbow Dash... did show compassion. And he was, in some ways, a pawn of Applejack, who was willing to use anyone, everyone around her to hurt us. So we gave him a chance at a new life... which, as you can see, he gladly took. He's very happy as Nidhogg... he's master of the skies, our personal bodyguard, and he gets stronger every day. And he's a demon, yes... but that's why we said we didn't want to transform you into a demon, Rarity. You and Spike love each other for who you are... we aren't looking to change you into our bodyguard or our soldier. We aren't looking to shape you into something different, like Dash was reshaped in order to... to take on his new role. So that Rainbow Dash the traitor could die, and Nidhogg the loyal could be born." Spike nodded weakly, and then he grinned after a moment, rubbing nervously at his arm before he asked finally: "I don't suppose Big Mac is still around, huh? I... if we go for a guys' night out now it's gonna be real awkward." "Because it never was before." Scrivener said mildly, and Spike laughed a little at this as Rarity nervously rubbed at her features, her messy, naturally-curled hair falling over her face as she shrank back a bit in her seat. "Both Luna and I understand if you have misgivings. You have right until the moment the process is over to say no, and we'll forget about it." Spike and Rarity traded looks, but then Luna leaned forwards, saying quietly: "But tell me more about what life has been like for thee! 'Tis a long journey back to Enstasis, after all... yet it has been years! I am sure thou has stories that will fill the gaps in the time, and we have tales of our own I shall share... but my stories are more fitting for evening and night." Luna winked, and Spike cleared his throat as Rarity smiled a little. But the honest interest of Luna and Scrivener – and who were now King and Queen, no less – helped them to start talking. They talked until the carriage halted, and Luna smiled, saying kindly: "We will merely halt for some time to let Nidhogg relax. Normally Pinkamena takes over, but she and Pinkie Pie are back at Enstasis, helping Fluttershy and her foals." "What? Fluttershy had foals?" Rarity leaned forwards, looking amazed as she clapped her hooves together, and Spike looked just as surprised as the unicorn said eagerly: "Oh, do tell me all about them!" "With Nirvana, the Phooka, aye. She bore triplets... but... one of the newborns, Virtue, was sadly killed in the mad attack upon Enstasis." Luna shook her head slowly, but then smiled and continued: "But a filly named Tender Trust and a colt named Temperance survived, and have grown into handsome foals. The filly looks just like Fluttershy, 'tis the most gorgeous little foal... I hope one day I shall bear a foal half as beautiful." She paused, then smiled slightly. "They are not yet that old, and yet already they are causing trouble and leaning quickly. Both of them have the Phooka's gaze... they cannot actually hypnotize yet, but they can send images to others. It makes babysitting them far easier: when one wants a bottle, it can show thee it wants a bottle." "If only Sweetie Belle could have done that as a baby... my word, it would have been far less stressful when she was left for me to babysit." Rarity murmured, and then she smiled softly and shook her head slowly. "Wonderful, though, that is absolutely wonderful. It is a strange thing to hear, most certainly, but... yet I am glad for it all the same, I think. She must be an incredible mother with how kind and sweet she is." "And incredibly protective of her foals." Luna paused, then shoved the door open, leaning out and shouting: "Nidhogg, come and speak with us! Tell Rarity and Spike about Fluttershy!" The demon tromped hurriedly over, then stuck his head into the carriage before he grinned widely from beneath his skull mask before childishly shaking his head out as the two stared, and Scrivener winced and reached out, smacking him lightly and saying flatly: "Stop that. Here." He reached down, pulling the helm off and revealing the distinct features of Rainbow Dash: burning fire mane or not, it was clearly the former Pegasus as he grinned widely at Spike, who stared at him with amazement as Rarity covered her mouth before the demon said cheerfully: "Miss me? I missed you two!" "Wow..." Spike murmured, as Scrivener smiled slightly, then gave Nidhogg a pointed look when he looked up at him quickly before the demon half-pulled himself into the carriage, huge frame making it rock slightly. "Dude, you're huge." "Don't I know it." Nidhogg posed primly for a moment, then he glanced adoringly towards Luna and Scrivener again, as if he was having trouble keeping his eyes off them, before his irises returned to Rarity and Spike... and as he looked over them, his honest smile widened, his eyes filled with memories as he whispered: "Look at you two, having what... I always thought I'd have with AJ. But no, no, don't take that the wrong way, I'm so damn happy for you two... and happy you're coming back. Enstasis, you'll see, it's wonderful, Scrivy and Luna are-" "Tell them about Fluttershy, Nidhogg." Scrivener prompted gently, kicking the demon lightly, and Nidhogg blushed and grunted, opening his mouth... then slowly, awkwardly closing it, which made Luna and Scrivener both smile amusedly. "Yes. Yes, you have to." "That's not cool." the demon mumbled, and then he sighed a little, pointing at himself with a cloven hoof. "So I am large and scary and accidentally terrified Tender Trust one day. Fluttershy came running out to see what was the matter and saw me... and I was honestly going to apologize once, you know, I stopped laughing at how hilarious the kid's reaction was. I did feel bad, really. But then Fluttershy kicked me through the door and I rolled all the way down the tower stairs to the bottom. She felt bad and apologized afterwards, of course but..." Nidhogg rubbed awkwardly at his face. "After that, I've always been very, very gentle with her kids." Spike giggled stupidly behind his claws, and Nidhogg glowered at him before the dragon said finally: "Fluttershy beat you up, and you're like, a demon now." "I can eat you, you know, and I'm pretty sure Rarity can't take me." Nidhogg retorted flatly, pointing at the unicorn, and the ivory equine huffed a little before the demon returned his eyes to Scrivener and Luna with a smile. "Hey, I'm ready to go when you guys are, though. Still feel limber." Scrivener smiled and nodded, reaching out and slipping the mask back over the demon's features as he said softly: "Alright. Just don't push yourself too hard for our sake, then. We have plenty of time to get back to Enstasis still." Nidhogg nodded firmly as he slipped backwards and shut the door, and Rarity and Spike both smiled... but both felt a flutter of nervousness as well, hoof and claw finding one-another's nervously. It was Rainbow Dash... and yet it was not; it was Nidhogg. And Scrivener and Luna only smiled, before the Queen of the Night said gently: "Fear not, my friends. Many things have changed... but we are all still friends, all still here. And there are to be more changes in the future, but we shall preserve... who we all are." That sent a chill down Rarity's spine for some reason, as they continued onwards towards Enstasis, and unicorn and dragon let themselves curl up with each other on the bench as best they could to try and get in a bit of sleep. Scrivener and Luna, meanwhile, only sat calmly, occasionally trading smiles and looks with one-another to share thoughts and emotions back and forth, planning for the coming future. When they arrived at Enstasis, Rarity and Spike were both glad to get out of the carriage and stretch slowly, marveling over the frosted black castle. Snow dotted the stone here and there and the mire was frozen beneath their feet, but it was far warmer here than up north and there was no biting wind. For a few moments, they only stood as Scrivener and Luna climbed out after them and Nidhogg pulled the carriage away down a side road of the Village of the Damned, and then the Queen of the Night smiled towards the others and said gently: "Come. I am sure thy friends are eager to see thee." No sooner had they stepped into the courtyard than Twilight Shadow threw the doors open, rushing out and smiling warmly at the sight of the two... although Rarity and Spike were both a bit taken aback by the sight of the Lich. With her stitching over her face and what was visible of her body from beneath her brown cloak, it was a shock to see the condition she was in, and Twilight flushed as she skidded to a halt in front of them before smiling awkwardly, murmuring: "I... I'm just so glad to see you both..." "Oh, Twilight..." Rarity murmured, hesitantly reaching a hoof upwards... and then Twilight stepped forwards and hugged her fiercely, and then unicorn closed her eyes, hugging her gingerly back as if afraid she would hurt her. Then the violet mare slipped backwards, turning her eyes to Spike and smiling at him apprehensively, and he smiled back after a moment before reaching up to rub at his head with a blush, saying finally: "Sorry I left you alone there... not... not the kind of thing the Number One Assistant is supposed to do, huh?" "Yeah, but... you're back now, and... I could always use a good assistant." Twilight said quietly, smiling into the dragon's eyes warmly. "Bob is a great friend and all but... he's not very good at finding or organizing anything. And Cowlick spends too much of her time arguing with me." Spike laughed a little, and then the two stepped forwards and traded a firm embrace, resting against each other for a moment before they pulled back and Twilight smiled a little, murmuring softly: "Come on. I see you already saw Rainbow but... gotta see everyone else, too. We've all had changes... Applejack's attack on Enstasis hurt all of us in one way or another, meant we've all had to adapt, but... we're all still the same." The two nodded... and yet nothing could have prepared them for what was to come as they found themselves in Pinkie Pie's dome, sitting at the table with their cloaks discarded, staring around at all the ponies. From those who had changed little on the outside and yet all the same seemed completely different, like jewelry-adorned Celestia, to those who had changed completely on the outside but seemed the same, like Pinkie Pie with her trademark giggles and smiling warmth but now-ivory coat and sunshine-gold locks... But they were welcomed back, and it was an honest welcome, even from grudging, grumbling Pinkamena. There were so many stories to catch up on, new faces to meet, new relationships to congratulate, and they spent a welcome few hours reuniting with everyone and sharing stories and learning all about their lives here and how things had changed. Finally, they parted ways: mostly so that Celestia and Twilight could lead Spike and Rarity to a quieter room. Once there, Celestia turned and looked at them calmly, studying the two before she met Spike's eyes and asked quietly: "I cannot give you or Rarity immortality, but yes, it is possible to inhibit your growth. But this charm cannot be easily dispelled, if at all. This enchantment will leave you permanently this size, Spike, and while you'll still grow stronger... you'll never be as strong as a full-sized dragon is. You'll never be able to breathe as much fire, or possess the durability of your adult brethren, either. Your lifespan may even be shortened... in fact, almost doubtlessly will be. Do you understand?" "Yes." Spike said quietly, not needing to doubt, to think, to worry about this: this, after all, he had been through before. This he had thought about, had worried over, had spent time considering before the original enchantment, and he was confident in his choice and his decision as he took a slow breath and met Celestia's eyes bravely. "I'm sure." Celestia smiled softly, then glanced at Twilight, cocking her head slightly, and Twilight had nodded firmly before she stepped forwards and said quietly: "Close your eyes then, Spike... and... I'm very proud of you. I know you're not doing this rashly." "Thanks." Spike smiled a little, then he reached one claw nervously out, and Rarity took it with a soft smile in one of her hooves, the dragon squeezing it slowly as he swallowed thickly and said in a trembling but serious voice: "I'm ready." Celestia and Twilight both bowed their horns towards him, concentrating, the Lich enhancing the magic of the fiery-maned equine as she breathed slowly... and Spike winced as glowing bands grew and spilled along his arms, twining like ribbons of light from shoulder all the way to his wrists before he clenched his eyes shut as steam rose up, feeling them burning into his scales as Rarity looked up at him worriedly, squeezing his claw between her hooves as seconds passed into a minute and the ribbons grew tighter, brighter... then the light died out, and Celestia and Twilight both relaxed, the Lich breathing hard, several of her stitches loose and popped as Celestia's mane flickered before she grimaced a bit, glancing up. Spike was already staring over his upper limbs, tattooed with a series of black runes, and the ivory equine smiled a bit at the expression on his face, saying softly: "The runes will fade over time as the enchantment becomes permanent and... as I suppose I would used to say, were I still a Valkyrie... the story of the Norns is altered by a word or two to keep you... the way you are now." "Anyway, Rarity, now its your turn. Scrivener and Luna are already waiting for us." Twilight said quietly, looking up with a smile, and Celestia frowned a little before the Lich glanced over her shoulder, saying softly: "It'll be her choice, you know that." "I do, Twilight... my concern is more for you. I can take Rarity down to the catacombs..." Celestia began, but Twilight only smiled a little and shook her head, and the fiery-maned equine nodded after a moment as she gazed at the Lich softly. "Alright, if you're sure. But please remember to rest. You're not completely invulnerable, Twilight." "I know, I know." Twilight blushed a little, and Spike and Rarity both smiled a bit before the Lich turned and hurried towards the door, opening it as the two followed. She frowned a little as the dragon chuckled quietly, glancing over her shoulder and asking finally: "What is it?" "Just... you and Celestia. Reminds me of old times, that's all... like when you'd stay up all night in the library despite me telling you the research could wait, and she'd find you there, slumped over the table or something." Spike smiled a little, and Twilight looked awkwardly ahead as Rarity gave a small laugh of her own. "I... it reassures me." "Reassures you?" Twilight frowned, looking over her shoulder, and when Rarity and Spike looked at her pointedly, she sighed a little and looked ahead, mumbling: "Right. Sorry, I'm so used to... you know, everyone around me being dead or a demon now I forget what... what it must be like for other people." Rarity hesitated, then the unicorn looked up apprehensively as she asked finally: "I'm... I'm not going to be changed too much, am I? It's not that I don't want to, but... Rainbow Dash... Pinkie Pie and Big Mac... even you, Twilight Sparkle..." Twilight only smiled over her shoulder, however, correctly gently: "Shadow, now. But don't... don't be afraid, Rarity. We'll go down and see what Luna has in mind, but I already know she's not going to make you Moon Blessed or pour demonic energy into you. I'm not going to lie and say you're not going to be changed..." "And I don't mind that. I don't mind... a little sacrifice for the one I love. Not after everything he's sacrificed for me." Rarity said softly, and Spike smiled after as the unicorn gazed lovingly back, murmuring: "I won't leave you. Ever." The rest of the walk, down stone steps, into darker, danker corridors, descending deep underground, was mostly in silence. Spike walked with his hand gently resting on Rarity's back, as Twilight Shadow instinctively and easily led them towards where she sensed Luna... and then she smiled softly as she realized where they were going, unsurprised when they finally came to a halt in a large, hollowed-out cavern. Scrivener and Luna were standing across from the archway they walked in through, in front of a heavy stone door, and both of them smiled as Rarity, Spike, and Twilight Shadow entered, Luna flicking her horn towards the heavy gray stone door, and it rumbled quietly before sliding down into the ground as the Queen of the Night called kindly: "Come out then, my sweet Elizabeth." Twilight strode calmly to join Scrivener and Luna as Spike and Rarity halted nervously, looking at open door and the ghostly light that spilled out of it... before Rarity's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of the beautiful mare that strode through. Her raven-black mane spilled back from her face and along her shoulders, and her eyes were gleaming gray, with cat-like pupils. Her coat was softest rose, and she walked with so much grace and elegance her polished hooves didn't make a single sound against the rocky floor. "Oh my..." "How does this suit thee, Rarity? We shall make her like my sweet Elizabeth forever... but know that it will come with a price." Luna said gently, looking with a smile towards Rarity as the unicorn stared, mesmerized by the gorgeousness of the being. "Thou shall have a desire for blood that thou will need to sate... but no, thou does not have to kill to sate thy thirst. However, the longer thou goes resisting the urge to drink... the greater thy hungers will drive thee. But in return... eternal beauty. Eternal flawlessness. And eternity with Spike." "I... I..." Rarity hesitated for a moment, looking at the dragon... and when he began to open his mouth, she shook her head firmly and reached up to touch his lips quickly, saying quietly: "No. I shall not leave thee Spike... and... a sip of blood, now and then? If... that is all, in return for so much... after everything my dragon has given up for me, I shall gladly accept this offer, Queen Luna. What must I do?" Blinded by love and the approval that the others looked at her with, Rarity looked forwards with a smile... and then Luna smiled kindly back, saying softly: "Elizabeth will share her blood with thee... but first, thou must share thy blood with Elizabeth." The vampire smiled as it strode forwards, sultry, charismatic, and Rarity's smile faded slightly as she saw the gleam of hunger in its eyes, as lips drew back from sharp teeth and serpentine, needle-like fangs, as Spike winced and rose a hand... and then Rarity nodded and swallowed thickly, whispering: "If... if that is what must be done... to be with Spike forever, and there... I will have no other obligations, there are no other strings?" "None that we shall bind to thee, Rarity, thou shall be free to live forever with Spike, here or in Ponyville, a beautiful daughter of the night." Luna said kindly, and Rarity frowned a bit, beginning to process this, but too late: Elizabeth darted forwards, sinking her teeth into Rarity's neck, and Spike staggered backwards with a yell, staring in shock as the winged unicorn said gently: "Fear not, Spike, she will be fine." Rarity gargled, staring up at the dragon before she smiled up at him as the most wonderful sensation of being lighter-than-air began to bubble through her as the blood drained from her body, spilling down the vampire's chin and sliding down Rarity's throat as she smiled at terrified Spike, filled with the knowledge that soon she would be with him... forever. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story